Lost Souls
by NightDancer
Summary: TEASER:: :: Serenity becomes a goddess like her mother while fighting Chaos. Earth is almost destroyed, her friends, family and children dead and what's this? . Full summary inside...
1. Default Chapter

**SUMMARY:**

**_::TEASER:: Serenity becomes a goddess like her mother while fighting Chaos. Earth is almost destroyed, her friends, family and children dead and what's this?Quatre's in search of a huge missing part of his life that everyone is keeping him from. One woman in pain. Five men who are lost. Watch this grieving woman show them the way_**

**HEYY PEOPLE! This is my first fanfic on , so please don't be too harsh! Anyway, with this fic in particular, there are some names that come from different nationalities and such like Greek and Hebrew so I'm gunna put the translations at the bottom**

**BTW: Any and all advise is welcome!!**

**DISCLAMER: I no own. You no sue!**

**{......} = Telepathy**

"**....." = Speaking**

'**.......' = Thoughts**

**....= Time jump**

**(A/N :) = Author's Notes**

**[.......] = Pronunciation of name**

**= Change in scene**

**TITLE: Lost Souls**

**AUTHOR: NightDancer**

**CHAPTER ONE – The Beginning**

**"Do you want to hear a story children?" an aged woman asked in a whispered tone.**

**"Yeah! Tell us a story!" the children said, gathering around the aging woman. From the group a girl with golden brown hair asked hopefully "The one about Chandi [chahn-dee] Asiza [ah-SEE-zah]?!"**

**"Ah." The old woman sighed "Asiza. Very well children, I shall tell ye about Asiza." The children hushed instantaneously.**

**_Once there was a great warrior goddess, she was called Chandi. Her and her warriors: Bina [BEE-nuh], Kama [KAH-mah], Pasha [pah-sha], Taka [tah-kah], Jolan [jo-LAN], and Atida [ah-TEE-duh]_**

**Mind you children, no one knows their real names. They were called that from what we saw from them, the few times we did see them. Anyways, she and her warriors fought protecting the universe from evil. Their last battle was the battle to end ALL battles.**

**_It was fierce, human beings killed, animals, everything. After the being called Chaos was done with Earth, Chandi and her warriors were transported to the far reaches of the Universe. In Chaos's attempt to destroy Chandi's will to fight, he killed her family, her two daughters, and her love. Finally, one by one Chaos killed her warriors. Then, taking their dead bodies, he turned them against Chandi, making them want to kill her. Beaten to the point of death, she realized that even though they were her friends, in order to save the very existence of life, she had to kill them. After doing so and locking away Chaos, she returned to Earth and restored it to its natural order, with the help of the few remaining humans and animals._**

**_After many years of doing this, she went to a mystical forest that many spirits and Gods resided in. Over the years, people from the village would see her when they got lost, and when they did see her, they somehow found their way out of the great forest._**

**_Over time, the forest came to be known as the Lost Souls forest. Now when someone from the village is deathly sick or injured and we can't help them, they're placed at the edge of the forest for her to heal them. It is believed that she heals them because once a man was gravely ill and was to die in two days._**

**_He went into the edge of the forest to die. The day before he was to die, he saw an angel, so naturally he thought that he was to die early. To his amazement though, she glowed a purple color and healed him. After checking himself to see if he was truly healed, he turned to her and asked: "Why did you help me and what shall I call my angel?"_**

**_She smiled sadly "Why? You are young and have yet to have lived your life. What shall you call me? Anything you want."_**

**_"Alright," he replied "I shall call you Celeste Anela [ah-NEL-ah] because you are the heavenly angel who has graced me with a second chance at life."_**

**_"It's the least I could do for someone like you."_**

**_'Someone like me?' he wondered "What-"_**

**_"Don't ask. You'll find out soon enough" she cut in "You should be going."_**

**_"Right. Good bye." He said walking away._**

**_"Oh. And all ways follow your heart, no matter what."_**

**_"Will do." He said over his shoulder._**

**_"And ever since then, we have put the sick and injured at the edge of the forest, for her to decide if it's their time to die or not."_**

**10 Years Later**

**A girl named Dawn was at the edge of the forest in a lovely white, square cut wedding dress. "Please, Great Alma [AHL-mah]." She whispered softly "Guide me and help me."**

**Out of the forest came a woman who's dress looked like it was made of the midnight sky. "What is wrong Dawn? Your dream is coming true. Oh, and don't call me that you should know that by now."**

**"What difference does it make? Your called Chandi too. Anyways, what's wrong Alma, is that what if he's not all that he seems? What if he's a horrible man?"**

**The goddess looked at the girl calmly and quietly asked "What does your heart tell you?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Alright then do what I tell you to do."**

**"ok."**

"**Hold my hands and close your eyes."**

**Dawn, after a moments hesitation, grasped Serenity's hands and closed her eyes. "Now, concentrate on everything around you and then your heart." Dawn did so and then asked what to do next. "Now open your eyes and look around."**

**Dawn open her eyes and looked around "Oh goodness me! What is this?" she asked looking around. **

"**This is your possible future if you marry William." They saw an older William and Dawn kissing an infant baby boy goodnight.**

"**Is he...?" Dawn asked quietly, trailing off while looking at the blond haired, aqua eyed baby.**

"**Yes he would be your son."**

"**Sere," Began Dawn**

"**Yes?" questioned Serenity surprised that her real name was used.**

"**Can we go back now so I can get married?"**

"**Of coarse." Serenity said, smiling softly and sent Dawn home. She turned to the crib. "Don't give up little Quatre, your mother and the angels will watch over and help guide you. Don't EVER give up. Just come and find me when you need me." Said Serenity, touching his cheek. She kissed his forehead, causing a trapezoid type star (A/N: At first, this didn't make sense to me either, so0o0o0o just think of David's Star with the tips of the stars cut off.) that was a bright yellow color. "I grant you with the gift of empathy. May it give you some sort of protection that I won't be able to give you." She said, smiling sadly. "Be safe little Quatre."**

**With that, she turned and left in a flurry of sparks and feathers.**

**NAME DEFINITIONS**

**Alma {Spanish and Italian} – Literally Means "Soul" and "Spirit"**

**Anela {Hawaiian} – means "angel"**

**Asiza {African} – means "forest spirit"**

**Atida {Hebrew} - means "the future"**

**Bina {Hebrew} – means "Understanding" or "Intelligent"**

**Celeste {Latin} - means "Heavenly"**

**Chandi {Hindi] – means "angry", "fierce", and "the great goddess"**

**Jolan {Hungarian} – means "violet blossom"**

**Kama {Hindi} – means "love"**

**Liona {Hawaiian} – means "lioness"**

**Neci {Hungarian} – means "intense and fiery"**

**Pasha {Greek} – means "from the sea"**

**Taka {Japanese} – means "tall", "honorable", or "a falcon"**


	2. so0o0o0o unbelievingly sorry!

**I know. I know. Bab, BAD author! Forgetting about your story like that and not updating in lyk, FOREVER! So0o0o0o sorry! Honestly didn't mean to!**

**Belthil Thanx for being my first reviewer, and to your question, no. Serenity is not Quatre's mother, In my story, serenity looks at herself as his protector or older sister of sorts. In this fic, he doesn't get his looks from his family, he gets it from serenity (I kno, I kno, I'm contradicting myself and talking in circles but it'll make sence in a few). The reason why this is is because, when she kissed him on the forehead as a baby, some of her magic was "absorbed" by his soul and as an after affect, he got her looks and peaceful and caring nature…..make any sense? I hope it helped a little….if not, just tell me**

**Lovegoddess567 I don't really know what I'm going to do but if it ends up NOT being a heero/Sere fic, then if I get enough requests for one, I'll try and make one & dedicate it to you since you're the first to ask:D**

**Sailorlightchaos Let me clear things for you…….**

**Usagi/Serenity/Serena:**

**Alma "Soul/Spirit"**

**Anela "angel"**

**Asiza "forest spirit"**

**Celeste "Heavenly"**

**Chandi "angry", "fierce", & "the great goddess"**

**Inners:**

**Ami/Amy:**

**Bina "Understanding/Intelligent"**

**Rei/Raye:**

**Neci "intense and fiery"**

**Lita:**

**Liona "lioness"**

**Minako/Mina:**

**Kama "Love"**

**Michiru/Michelle:**

**Pasha "from the sea"**

**Haruka/Amara:**

**Taka "tall", "honorable", or "a falcon"**

**Setsuna:**

**Atida "The future"**

**Hotaru:**

**Jolan "violet blossom"**

**Hope that this clears things up for most of you. If you have any questions, just tell me. BTW, any and all ideas/suggestions for this story is welcome because……well…….I have NO CLUE what I'm going to do next, or how I'm going to connect the two together……HELP!**


End file.
